Give me A Reason
by n0tFLAMEretardent
Summary: Draco needs a favor. Kay doesn't wanna help. They make a bet of who can make the better reasons that they should, or should not do it. Who's gonna win? DMOC DM is a little OOC though he's still arrogant
1. The Bet

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except Kay and Layne. The rest belong to J.K. Rowling **

**This is my second Fanfiction and I wanted to do sort of a really funny one. So this is my attempt,**

**The Reason War**

"Parker, I need your help,"

"No, I'm sorry Malfoy. There is nothing I can do about your stupidity,"

**HOLD ON!**

**Let's freeze for a minute,**

**Kay Parker: 17 years old**

**7th year at Hogwarts,**

**Best friends with Harry Potter,**

**Gryffindor,**

**Draco Malfoy: 18 Years old**

**7th year at Hogwarts,**

**Best friends with Blaise Zabini,**

**Slytherin,**

**The only parts that don't really mix are the last ones,**

**Gryffindor + Slytherin NO WAY IN HELL!**

**So you see, the two don't talk unless their attempting to make sure the other's bloody death comes quicker,**

**And it's even worse for Kay Parker and Draco Malfoy. They've always hated each other,**

**In first year, she put a rat in his bed **

**In second year, he gave her a bright red nose,**

**In third year, she turned his hair green**

**In fourth year, he dumped ink on her head**

**In fifth year, she used a spell to make him sing and dance in front of everyone **

**In sixth year, he sent flowers to professor Snape saying they were from her,**

**But now it was seventh year. They've both changed. Matured. Grown up and been able to forgive each other**

**Oh, no wait. This isn't "The Happy Elf in the Forest of Rainbows" by I. M. Happy. **

**This is the real life of two teenagers at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**And they don't just have a good cry then forgive each other. **

**One of the few things they had in common was their motto,**

"**Don't Cry. Get even,"**

**So, now you know that they could never be friends, go out or even lend the other a pencil, let's get back to the story,**

"Parker, I need your help,"

"I already told you, Malfoy. Your stupidity is so bad I can't do anything about it,"

"Very funny," he said sarcastically,

"I try. What do you want?" she asked, looking up from her sketchpad

"I already told you. I need help," he said, slowly, as though he was talking to a preschooler,

"I'm glad you can finally admit your problems. It takes a strong woman to do that," Kay said, clapping fake happily,

"Will you just stop insulting me and listen?" he asked,

"No, but carry on," she said,

"As I said, I need your help. Bad," he said, quietly,

"Yes, that's the third time you've said that. One more will be a record," she said, bringing her legs up on the chair and sitting cross-legged,

"I made a bet," Draco said, "And I have to win it,"

"And with whom did you make this bet?" she asked,

"Blaise,"

"And the bet was?"

"Who can find the hottest girl to go to the ball with," he said, not looking her in the eye,

"So you want me to set you up with a hot girl?"

"No...I was thinking more you actually BE the hot girl," he rubbed the back of his neck,

Kay looked at him for a moment before busting out laughing,

"This is a joke, isn't it?" she asked, through laughs as she wiped tears out of her eyes,

He thought about it for a moment, "No,"

"Ok...no," she said, standing up,

"Will you at least think about it?" he called after her as he ran to catch up,

"Sure," she paused, "I thought about it,"

"And?"

"No,"

Kay turned a corner and continued walking. He still walked next to her,

"Why not?"

"There are so many reasons. But I think the obvious one is I don't date girls," she said, smiling,

"Shut up, half-breed," he said,

"Reason 2: We can't go for seven minutes without insulting each other,"

"That's not true!"

"Reason 3: we never agree on anything," she said, counting them on her fingers,

"Sure we do," he argued,

"No we don't," she replied, in a calm voice,

"I see your point. What's another reason?"

"I'll let you know. I just don't see why you can't ask one of those sluts in Slytherin?" she asked, stopping under a tree in the courtyard and sitting down. He did the same,

"Well, I would. But I already slept with most of them and never spoke to them again,"

"Reason 4!" she exclaimed, "You're an ass hole,"

"You know, we actually have a lot in common," he said,

"Our bodies are both 90 water?" she asked, putting her hair up in a messy bun and sticking her pencil in it, **(a/r I know it's ninety something percent water but I'm not sure the exact number,)**

"We both can't have dairy," he said,

"Wow! Let's be best friends!" she said, sarcastically,

"You're impossible," he said, exasperated,

"Well, it's better than being dead inside," she said,

"I am not dead inside," he whined,

"You're right. So how many girls did you sleep with and never talk to again?" she asked,

"Only five," he held up five fingers,

Kay looked at him, narrowing her eyes

"Plus two," he said, adding on two fingers,

"That's great. Will I be lucky number 8?" she asked,

"If the night goes alright..." he shrugged,

She smacked him upside the head,

"You know, Parker. There are people at this school who think we go well together," he said, rubbing his head where she'd smacked him,

"When you find out what they're on, let me know," she said, standing up and walking away,

"Parker, wait," He called, "I've got an idea,"

"Alert the Prophet! Draco Malfoy had a significant thought!" Kay said, turning around and stopping as he approached her,

"Ok, how about we each come up with as many GOOD reasons as we can that we can or cannot go to the dance together and by the end of two weeks, whoever has the better reasons, wins," he suggested,

Kay laughed, "Alright,"

They shook on it,

"So how much do you owe Blaise if you lose?" she asked,

"I have to go up to four girls and say 'I'm a pretty little girl,'" he said,

Kay laughed, "I'm going to enjoy watching you do that. I just gained a whole new respect for Blaise Zabini. Give him my regards," she said, before walking away,


	2. The Reasons

**This is The Second Chapter, of my second Fanfiction. I hope you like it,**

**The Reason War**

**Chapter 2**

**Ok, I'm going to pause the story again,**

**You can see now that our friend Draco Malfoy, is trying to break the rules of Hogwarts...no wait, LIFE!**

**He's doing this by asking Kay Parker to go on a date with him (if that's what you'd like to call it)**

**It's a bet, but still, it just doesn't happen. Whether it's a real date or a fake date. Heck they can't even go on a date if they get the parts in a play. **

**IT DOES NOT WORK THAT WAY...right?**

As soon as Draco Malfoy arrived back at the Slytherin Common Room, there was an owl on the window that was looking at him,

He saw a letter attached to its leg, walked over, removed it and read it (he didn't really give a fat rat's ass if it was for him)

It was.

_**Reason 1**: You hate me_

_**Reason 2**: You hate my friends_

_**Reason 3**: You hate Gryffindor_

_**Reason 4**: You hate the fact that I'm a half-blood_

_**Reason 5**: You pretty much hate the whole friggen world_

_There, I do believe that's 5 to...Oh, gee. You don't have any,_

_-Parker_

He read over the letter with a frown on his face,

"Dammit! She's already got a head start," he said under his breath, "OW! Bloody hell!"

Malfoy sucked on his finger where Kay's owl had bit him and then continued reading the letter

_P.S. Crakhead here really doesn't like people with hair as bright as yours named Malfoy...this is no fault of my own... Well, maybe a little,_

"Bloody chicken," he said to Crakhead, "I swear to god if you bite me one more time I'll bake you and feed you to Goyle,"

Malfoy took a quill out of his bag and turned the letter over to write on the back,

_**Reason 1**: I have god like looks_

_**Reason 2**: You're not all bad_

_**Reason 3**: I'd prefer not to tell girls that I'm a pretty little girl_

_**Reason 4**: It would greatly damage my social life_

_**Reason 5**: You hate the world as much as I do so we have something in common,_

_**Reason 6**: If Blaise wins, I'll be forced to kill myself_

_You. Just. Got. Beat._

_-Malfoy_

_P.S. Tell your psychotic chicken/owl/hell spawn to stop biting me or It'll be stir fried next time I see it,_

He carefully attached the letter to Crakhead's leg and threw him out of the window, before walking upstairs to the seventh year boy dormitory, loosening his tie on the way up,

Kay didn't reply that night and Draco wondered if she was going to give up already,

'I thought she was stronger than that,' he thought to himself on the way to breakfast the next day,

"Hey Zabini," Malfoy said, sitting next to him and putting food on his plate,

"This is for you. I was told not to say who it's from," Blaise said, handing Malfoy a letter,

Malfoy already had a sure fire idea who'd given it to him, and glared at the Gryffindor table as he opened it to see Kay glaring back before returning to her conversation,

_Malfoy,_

_**Reason 6**: I can barely think of one because I'm laughing to hard at your first reason...Oh, here's one: You're arrogant_

_**Reason 7**: Oh please, I"M SO OUT OF YOUR LEAGUE!_

_**Reason 8**: I can't wait to see you have to tell girls you are a pretty little girl_

_**Reason 9**: You barely have a social life_

_**Reason 10**: That's true but I hate you_

_**Reason 11**: I already like Blaise better (Ha! Ha!)_

_You couldn't beat me if I gave you directions and a head start,_

_-Parker_

"Oh she is so going down," Malfoy said taking out a quill and shoving his plate out of the way and writing on the parchment angrily,

_Parker (We're greeting each other...this is new)_

_**Reason 7**: If anyone's out of anyone's league, I'm out of yours. So ere go, you'd be lucky to go with me_

_**Reason 8**: I have more of a social life than you do, which means if you went to the ball with me, it would greatly improve yours_

_**Reason 9**: I hate you too but I'm willing to look past that _

_**Reason 10**: No you don't, you like me better and you and I both know it_

_**Reason 11**: If you go with me, you might actually get laid for the first time in your life...if you're lucky_

_**Reason 12: **I'm not going to have to tell anyone I'm a pretty little girl because I think you know you WANT it!_

_If I can't beat you, then how come I just did and I didn't need any directions...and I'm pretty sure you got the head start,_

_-Malfoy_

Malfoy folded the sheet of paper, set it on the table, took out his wand and did a small spell so that it disappeared,

"What was that?" Blaise asked, looking confused as the paper vanished,

"Watch where Parker's sitting," he said, nodding in Kay's direction,

Blaise did and sure enough, Kay was opening up a folded piece of paper and reading it,

"Why are you writing to Parker?" he asked,

"No reason," Draco shrugged then continued eating,

Please R&R because I need to know how the stories are,

Quinn


	3. Muggle Studies

**Give Me a Reason**

**Chapter 3:**

**The Computer**

Draco Malfoy had the curse of wondering how and when Kay was going to reply to his letter all. Day. Long,

He had never had a more annoying day. Or one where he couldn't concentrate this much,

Muggle Studies was now the hardest, because Kay was sitting just a row ahead of him,

He looked at her for the umpteenth time since they'd gotten there and then back down at his laptop,

That year, in Muggle Studies, they were learning about computers. So, when they got to class, they each took their computer's out and just sat there doing whatever they wanted for a whole hour

Definatly not a difficult class

Malfoy was checking his yahoo-wiz email (the wizard version of yahoomail but I'll bet you already knew that by the name) when something popped up on the screen,

It was an AIM message...from someone he did not know,

Normally he would have ignored it, but he was bored, anxious and just downright hoping it was Kay,

**fLiRtaholic: Duz "I Don't wanna" count as a reason?**

Draco smiled and began to type his reply

**Dragonboi: you wish, love,**

**fLiRtaholic: since when do we call me this?**

**Dragonboi: What?**

**fLiRtaholic: "Love" cringe**

**Dragonboi: Oh, you kno U like it!**

**fLiRtaholic: howz about we just stick w/ Parker from now on? K?**

**Dragonboi: W/e, love**

**fLiRtaholic: I hate you**

**Dragonboi: nice comback**

**fLiRtaholic: Go die!**

**Dragonboi: just keeps getting wittier,**

**fLiRtaholic: You suck so much!**

**Dragonboi: and another one,**

**fLiRtaholic: Can I give reasons during our chat?**

**Dragonboi: How about we just have a nice civilized chat?**

**fLiRtaholic: LOL! good one**

**Dragonboi: ...**

**fLiRtaholic: O, dam. ur serious...**

**Dragonboi: A little**

**fLiRtaholic: o...I knew that...**

**Dragonboi: Sure U did...**

**fLiRtaholic: No really,**

**Dragonboi: I notice UR screen name**

**fLiRtaholic: Great job, Sherlock!**

**Dragonboi: if UR a flirt-aholic, why don't you ever flirt w/ me?**

**fLiRtaholic: I do... I don't mean 2 but it's a habit**

**Dragonboi: when?**

**fLiRtaholic: this surprises me! I thot U wood have picked up on it. I flrt w/ U basically the most**

**Dragonboi: When?**

**fLiRtaholic: All the time. U kno when we're fighting and stuff?**

**Dragonboi: That's how u flirt?**

**fLiRtaholic: Sometimes**

**Dragonboi: Interesting...**

**fLiRtaholic: O yeah. and i wanted 2 talk 2 u. **

**Dragonboi: giving up on the bet already?  
**

**fLiRtaholic: You'd like that...but no,**

**Dragonboi: darn**

**fLiRtaholic: suck it up. So N E way, wut makes you think I wanna sleep w/ u?**

**Dragonboi: o...I don't kno...the fact that UR totally in like w/ me?**

**fLiRtaholic: what...does that even mean?**

**Dragonboi: Well, its not luv, so U must b completely and utterly in LIKE w/ me. there's a difference**

**fLiRtaholic: UR brain works in mysterious ways...**

**Dragonboi: Im just much more advanced**

**fLiRtaholic: Just as long as u think that**

**Dragonboi: Shut up Parks,**

**fLiRtaholic: Or wut? U'll shut my lites out? Way 2 sweep a grl off her feet, Romeo,**

**Dragonboi: it's a gift. most dont have it**

**fLiRtaholic: wow. i never knew u were this conceeted...**

**Dragonboi: theres a lot u dont kno about me**

**fLiRtaholic: I hope u didnt think prev. statement was a complement...**

**Dragonboi: i take it as one. i'm conceeted and that's Y UR in LIKE w/ me**

**fLiRtaholic: darn. foiled again**

**Dragonboi: not much gets passed the d-man over here**

**fLiRtaholic: u kno wut they say...'call urself d-man...ur going crazy'**

**Dragonboi: o. I'm crazee? i think UR the crazy 1 here!**

**fLiRtaholic: have u looked in a mirror lately?**

**Dragonboi: Every chance i get, babe**

**fLiRtaholic: oh god. ur gonna make me barf up a lung**

**Dragonboi: u kno ur into it**

**fLiRtaholic: if by into it u mean the same way im into spiders and heights (meaning i'm deathly afraid) then yeah. can't get enough**

**Dragonboi: dont try 2 hide it parks. i turn u on**

**fLiRtaholic: kno wut? u really dont**

**Dragonboi: fine. think wut u want. i kno u want me**

**fLiRtaholic: yeah. ur on the top my list right after syphilis and strep throat**

Malfoy was about to say something witty as a reply but just then, the bell rang and they all had to shut off their computers and head to their next class,

Malfoy walked briskly so he could casually walk next to Kay without people getting suspicious,

"You know you wanna go out with me," he said, quietly so no one else could hear,

Kay didn't even turn her head but gave her reply, "Yeah, once I geta deathly ill disease I'll give you a call seeing as you're next on my list. We can have a good shag. But until then, oh puhlease!"

He didn't have a chance to reply because she turned the corner to her next class,

'Who doesn't love a challenge?'

haha! I hope this chapter was up to your expectations! R&R GOOD PPL!

Qu!NN


End file.
